


[Podfic of] A Series of Optical Illusions

by exmanhater



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: This is bait, but the best bait is the truth; there is no lie in Jack's arm around her waist, in his fingers tangled through hers.Miss Phryne Fisher sets a trap, throws a party, and reconciles her differences.





	[Podfic of] A Series of Optical Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Series of Optical Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444375) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2EmHLBs) [56 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2EbLT6A) [61 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:58:00

**Streaming:**  



End file.
